Fight Fire with Fire And get One Huge Fireball
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: A new pyrokinetic shows up at the institute, but during her first mission meets Pyro. What will happen if the two fire starters just happen to have a few sparks between them. PyroOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fight Fire with Fire And You Get One Big Flame.**

Disclaimers: I do not own the X- Men, Marvel Comics, or Fox. This fiction is for pure entertainment purposes only. There is no copyright infringement intended, so please do not sue me, my writing and fiction is not worth it.

Hank pursues Storm down the hallway leading to her new office. She seems to be trying to block something unpleasant from her mind as her blue furred friend badgers her.

"I know that you have had a bad experience with pyrokinetics in the past," He says as diplomatically as he can at the moment. "But that's no reason to throw out a person's application."

Storm glares at him with white eyes as the clouds outside became black and ominous.

"You obviously have never dealt with John Allerdyce," She says angrily. "The most obnoxious, self-centered, rude person I have ever met in my entire life!!!"

"With all due respect to you Ororo," Says Beast as he puts his large furry hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "I do not believe that this school supports generalizations, in fact I thought the mission of this school was to teach children not to generalize?"

She gives her friend another angry look before going off on a tangent.

"I have met more than one pyrokinetic," She says angrily. "Johnny Storm for example is a pompous, stuck-up, self- centered, jerk, that hits on any thing with two legs and nothing between them, not only that, but he was a rude chauvinistic pig who treated women as sex objects not people, and don't get me started on Flare. He was an old friend back in Cairo who constantly made fire snakes attack me while I was in the shower…"

Hank stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"If you do this one thing for me," Says Hank smoothly. "I will take you out for a complete night on the town. Dinner, movie, dancing, the works, just please consider this one application."

Ororo smiles and agrees.

A week later a teenaged brown haired girl sits in front of Storm politely answering her questions.

"So," Says Storm looking over the girls transcripts. "It says here that you were an all A student at your old school, and your behavior was beyond excellent… Jamie Hendrix welcome to the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters."

"Thank you Ms. Monroe," Says Jamie with twinkling firey brown eyes. "I hope I can live up to the excellent standards that this fine institution has set for all of its students."

_I hope that she isn't another Pyro, or worst yet Human torch._ Thinks Storm to herself as she shows the new girl to her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Title goes here)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Comics, The X-Men, Fox industries, or any characters affiliated the above mentioned companies. This work of fiction is for pure entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended so please do not sue.**

It has been a week since Jamie arrived at the institute and Storm has already decided that Jamie and Kitty Pryde are the best things since peanut butter and chocolate. Kitty loves the fact that she and Jamie share the same taste in clothes, music, and friends. The only person at the institute who didn't trust Jamie was Logan. Everytime she entered his class he growled at her and gave her a very distrusting look. He saw something in her eyes that he didn't like, something he hadn't seen since he last saw John Allerdyce. Jamie though braved it out with a smile, just as she braved out everything else.

**_Jamie's P.O.V of Life At The Institute:_**

_Every day I look at these people and smile as if everything is perfect and all is right with the world. Yeah right I'm sick of it, I'm sick of hearing Pryde go on and on and on about how perfect the color pink looks on her and how perfect the color green looks on me. I'm royally tired of listening to the Weather Bitch go on and on about how Pryde and I are her terrific twins, and I am sick to death of listening to that fur faced weirdo McCoy go on about how it is amazing that someone my age could have such a vast knowledge of Shakespear, Latin, and Human Anatomy/Physiology. You all think I'm the All American Sweetheart, okay, I get it, just please shut up already, you people are nothing less than one predictable bore right after the other. Storm goes to bed every night at exactly 10:48 each night, while Fur Face goes to bed at 11:04. Everyone else may be oblivious, but I know that those two are sleeping together. Every morning at 4:30 Fur Face leaves from her bedroom. I can hear it. Gah, and that Logan fella, he's just an asshole. I can't blame him though, after all, anyone with half a brain could see my unstable self coming from a mile away, hence the fact that everyone, save me and Logan whom I think I'll call Badger Man, have the intelligence of a burnt log. I wish I could find something or someone better, someone unpredictable, someone who doesn't mind living dangerously,someone who doesn't mind bucking authourity, someone who has a caring warm side as well as a crazy destructive side, I want someone who reminds me of fire._

After he regained his powers Magneto freed Juggernaut, Pyro, and Multiple Man from their respective prisons. Pyro's prison had to be the worst though, since it was a mental health facility for troubled mutant youth. Everyday they gave him some strange pink and purple pills, then everyone ate something that was supposed to resemble food, after breakfast and lunch and dinner they let all the "residents" play in the recreational area, then after they played they all had a group therapy session, after group therapy was individual therapy, then it was time for sleep, and the next day the monotonous cycle was continued. John was thankful for Magneto's rescue, even though it was as predictable as the facility from which he was freed. Though he was thankful, Pyro hated being at the Brother hood base too. Everyday he got up out of bed, ate whatever was in the fridge, then he did offensive/defensive martial arts training for five hours a day, and when he wasn't training his body he was training his powers for at least three hours a day, then Magneto would call him up to his office and teach him strategic skills for an hour and a half a day, then he would shower and sleep, just so he could start this strenuous cycle all over again the next day for the five days. Magneto always allowed the team Saturdays off as a day of rest. No matter how bad it was John bore it all the way he always did, by smarting off at everyone he met.

**_John's P.O.V of Life at The Brotherhood Base_**

_This place sucks. I almost wish they hadn't rescued me from that nut house. At least there they medicated me. I'm sick of hearing Magneto go on and on about how we are the cure to the human disease... he sounds like Hitler. Oh hell, I'm tired, pissed off, and have nothing to do, may as well listen to the old man and set some shit on fire. Wait, do I really want to set shit on fire or do I want experience the way I feel when I control the fire? I don't know... God I wish Juggernaut would shut the hell up he's been talking for an hour now... I think I'll set his bed on fire... Oh shit he sees me...gotta run, gotta run, gotta run. Yeah made it ah I like the way the fire feels... but I need more of a fire... I need some one who reminds me of fire... I need an inferno._

At the Institute Wolverine reluctantly gives Jamie her X- Men uniform.

"Here kid," He says throwing it at her. "It fits so wear it to class and start using your code name from now on."

"But I don't have one." States Jamie quietly.

"You set fire to four Sentinels in under fives seconds and when they hit you with flame throwers you threw the fire back at 'em, and you don't have a name," Says Logan loudly. "Err...Firefly..."

Bobby walks up and looks at Jamie.

"Her name's gotta fit her," He says wiping his face. "So lets think she can create blazing fires..."

"Kinda like an inferno." Says Jamie sheepishly.

"Inferno," Says Logan suddenly. "Her name is now Inferno... Congrats Inferno, now get out and get to class."

"Thank you Mr. Logan," Says Jamie smiling. "I think that will fit quite nicely."

As Wolverine walks out Jamie bends over to untie her shoes only to reveal a tattoo on the small of her back that reveals the word Inferno written in flame letters. The only person who saw it was Jubilee, and she wasn't brave enough to say any thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Title Goes Here)**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Fox Industries, Marvel Comics, Marvel Comics work the X- Men, or the Fox/Marvel movie X-Men, X-Men: United, or X-Men: The Last Stand. This fiction is created for pure entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not sue._**

Jamie had now been at the institute for a month when she gets her first mission. Wolverine of course objected to it, but he gave in when Storm threatened to pour out his secret stash of beer. They get on the jet and Wolverine assigned Jamie to her seat and he wasn't nice about it.

"Alright Inferno," Said Wolverine harshly. "Get in yer seat, sit down, shut up, and do what ever the hell I tell ya got it?"

"Yes sir." Said Jamie timidly.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and mummbled beneath his breath.

"Too damn nice to knock out a fly." He semi-silently ranted.

Jamie smiled to herself and watched as the large mansion turned into a tiny image in the morning mists. They arrived at a small park where a large group of anti-mutant protestors were currently hearded into a large steel cage. Magneto smiled as the X-men got off of the jet and marched to face his Brotherhood. He noticed Jamie and laughed.

"You send small children to do the work of adults," He chuckled. "Shame on you, Xavier would be most displeased."

Wolverine looked back at Jamie and noticed that the small spark in her eye had now become a huge flame.

"And you send confused and frightend people to do your dirty work!!!," Shouts Jamie. "You should think before you speak Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Listen girl," Said Magneto as he watched Callisto take out one X-man after the other. " You should really becareful of how you speak to your elders, or else something bad will happen to you."

"Really," Asked Jamie. "Like what?"

Callisto was about to run at Jamie when she noticed the smell of burnt rubber. She looked down and realized that her shoes were melted to the ground.

"I can't move," Sputters Callisto. "The little bitch melted my shoes... Damn it!!!"

"Impressive," Said Magneto. "Pyro, she's all your's."

Pyro ran over to Magneto and gave an evil grin.

"So who's the lightweight?" Asked Pyro with a cocky grin.

"Your next bonfire." Answered Magneto flying off.

"Hey hot stuff," Said Pyro striking his flame throwers on. "Let's party."

He threw a huge fireball at her and laughed as he saw her raise her arms up in a defensive manner. Suddenly the flames died and she stood there smilining and untouched by the fire. Pyro frowned as watched her smile but then he sensed it, a blazing inferno.

"You wanna play hard ball with the big boys?" Asked Pyro grinning suavely.

"You bet your fire starting ass." Said Jamie creating two huge fire balls in her hands.

"Good," Said Pyro. "Let's play!!!"

John and Jamie ran toward each other in an attempt to knock the other off balance, but John won the small battle. He had her pinned to the ground. Suddenly her eyes flashed red, then yellow, then white and she wrapped her feet around his head and kicked him in the face a couple of times. She flipped back up, smiled, got in his ear and whispered.

"Never trust a pretty face," She said softly. "Especially one that takes after her mother."

John shoves her off and throws a fire ball at her, but she caught it and extinguished it. Suddenly John found himself surrounded by a huge ring of fire, that wouldn't go out, no matter how much he tried to concentrate.

"She may have trained you well," Says Inferno hotly. "But she trained me better."

Pyro smiled and walked through the fire. She looked at him for a moment then smiled. Suddenly she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

"You sadistic little freak," She said punching him a few times. "You just want a bitch you can control."

Pyro smiled and managed to head-butt her. She fell back and he pinned her down.

"And you my sadistic little bitch," Said Pyro banging her head against the ground. "Just want some sadistic freak like me to control you."

He was about to slam her head again when she kicked him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. She put her booted foot on his chest and whispered in his ear.

"A week from today there is going to be a huge party at club WildFirez," She whispered seductively. "Meet me there at two a.m. don't be late."

She punched him one more time and knocked him out cold. Wolverine ran over to her and saw her work.

"I underestimated ya' kid," Said Wolverine tiredly. "I didn't think you could do it... But if I fought like Mystique I guess I could take out anyone too."

Jamie smiled an innocent smile.

"Excuse me sir," She asked timidly. "But who's Mystique?"

He was about to answer when Storm called them back to the jet. Jamie got on the jet willingly, but she realized that she would have to play this whole innocent gig way up. Timidly she walked upto Storm before sitting down.

"Excuse me Miss Monroe," Asked Jamie innocently. "But who's Mystique?"

Storm frowned and then smiled.

"No one that you should be worried about," Said Storm gently. "Now take a seat in the front, I'll give you some flying lessons."

John woke up to the Juggernaut carrying him over his shoulder and into the Brother hood base.

"Put me down Jugghead." Said Pyro slapping him across the back of the head.

"Shet up ye little git." Grummbled Juggernaut as he dropped Pyro.

Magneto flew over to John and gave on of his shrink smile.

"So tell me Pyro," Asked Magneto slowly. "Who was the girl?"

"I dunno," Said John cooly. "Some bitch called Inferno."

"Language Pyro," Reprimanded Magneto. "She seemed quite different from the others, especially in her fighting technique, and in the fact that with one simple thought she managed to melt Callisto's boots to the ground."

"Yeah," Said Pyro with hostility. "She can create and control fire, so let's just go ahead, kill me and upgrade to her!"

John walked off and went into his room. He logged on to his computer and began to blog.

**_John's blog._**

_i met this really hot gurl 2day. she reminds me of fire. i wish i could have talked 2 her more, but i'm2 damn chicken 4 that. any way we were fighting 2 damn much to talk, but she didn't really hurt me. except 4 the black eye and the busted lip and the huge cut on my jaw and i think i just spit out 1 of my teeth. shit that hurts. anyway she invited me 2 the club next friday, so i may not blog friday...i really need 2 pee. Johnny A out._

**_Authors note: This is certainly not my bad grammar, it is John Allerdyce's. Please do not send complaints about the poor grammar because it is part of the story._**

**_Love,_**

**_SeraphimDarkholme_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Place Title Here.)_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Fox Industries, Marvel Comics, Marvel Comics work the X- Men, or the Fox/Marvel movie X-Men, X-Men: United, or X-Men: The Last Stand. This fiction is created for pure entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not sue._**

It was Friday night and Inferno snuck quietly out of her room. She wore a robe for good measure just incase someone was roaming too, also she didn't want anyone to see her red leather mini-skirt with a near non-existant halter top, she carried her patent leather red boots in her robe. She had managed to reach the garage when a familiar gruff voice greeted her.

"And where in th' hell do ye think yer goin'?"Asked Wolverine.

She turned to face him. Her eyes and hair were now fire red, to match her outfit.

"I'm going to go to WildFirez," She replied coolly. "I don't know what you're going to do, so do me a favor and fuck off."

He chuckled and walked toward her. Bravely she walked toward him and took a beer and box of cigars out of her robe.

"What are ye gonna do with those?" Asked the older man.

"Depends," Said Inferno suavely. "If you're a good little wolverine and keep your mouth shut you can have these, but if you're not I can always flush them down the toilet."

He took the beer and cigars and looked her over.

"I never saw you here," He said gruffly. "And I never saw you wearin' that hot little number." He walked off then he turned around. "By the way nice ass."

She smiled seductively.

"You too." She said as she removed a hot rod red motorcycle with gold flames form the garage. "By the way I need someone to open the gate for me, and don't worry I'll get you some Cuban Havanas for it."

When she arrived at the gate it opened and she rolled the motorcyle out and started the engine. He gave her a fake salute and watched her leave.

At the Brother hood base Pyro was busy putting the finishing touches of his out fit when Mystique came in.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked harshly.

"Out," Said Pyro getting on his dirt bike. "Don't wait up."

"Magneto will not approve of this." She said threateningly.

"Good for him." He said starting the motor.

"If you leave there will be consequences." She warned.

He looked at her for a moment the rode off into the night leaving his mentor in a cloud of dust. A few minutes later Magneto emerged from the shadows.

"Track him," He ordered Mystique. "And if he tries to defect, kill him."

She nodded and left off in a convertable.

John arrived at WildFirez and found Inferno waiting for him. She was dressed in nearly nothing and was straddled seductively on the motorcycle. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello..." He tried to say before being interrupted by a long passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"We are being followed," She said quietly. "Just shut up and follow my lead."

She took him by the hand and led him inside the crowded building. Before he realized it he was standing next to a pyrotechnic device. She put John's hands around her waist and held him close to her. The pyrotechnics went off and before he knew it he was outside again.

"What in the hell just happened?!" He asked as he looked down at the blazing grass.

Inferno waved her hand across the flames and they vanished immediately.

"One of my many abilities in which my parents don't know about." Replied Inferno smiling at Pyro. "My ability to teleport using fire."

"Wow," Responded Pyro as he rubbed his neck. "So, who was following me and why?"

"My mother," She said casually. "Mystique, she was more than likely sent by father to make sure you don't defect."

"Wait Mystique is your mother, well then who in the hell is your father?" He asked in a panic.

"Magneto." She replied cooly.

"God, I made out with my bosses daughter... Wait, why would they think that I would defect to the X- Dicks?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh no," She replied getting closer to Pyro. "They weren't worried that you would defect to them... They were worried that you would defect to me."

John smiled and kissed her.

"Why would they worry about that?" He asked between kisses.

"Because," She replied as he kissed her neck. "I'm the only thing that could ruin their reign as leaders of the Bother Hod."

"How?" He asked briefly.

"Think about it Pyro," She said seductively. "I am the product of their dishonesty, they have told everyone that thier relationship has gone no farther than petting so on and so forth, I can put the seed of doubt into the minds of their followers, I can bring down their precious little Brother Hood."

John looked at her and smiled.

"What if you did," He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Then you and I could have the Brotherhood all to ourselves and that way we no longer have to be pawns in their little game of chess... I can be the King and you and be my Queen."

She smiled back and they continued their personal party until an hour before sun rise. Both went back to their respective teams and slept all day. John however slept the rest of the day away and set anyone on fire who bothered him, while Inferno took a more gentle approach and faked sick.

No one suspected their plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of its affiliates, so shove off. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Do not sue I HAVE NOTHIHG TO GIVE YOU. Except may be a hard time.**

The next day things continued in their normal routine. Act like teachers pet. Bribe Wolverine. Frighten Jubilee into submission. As

hard as the role was for Jamie to play she did it with the most irritating sweet smile she could muster. After all it was only a

matter of time before she revealed her true secret to her "peers".

Each day she became more and more restless each night she became more of the wild uncontrolled being her name made her.

Despite all of the chaos John still managed to keep her in check.

"You need to calm down," Warned John as he held her close to him in Mystique's blue convertable. "Or else something unexpected may happen."

Jamie smiled at him.

"Like what," She said snuggling up to him. "Daddy's gonna catch us on the front porch makin' out?"

"No," Said Pyro stroking her hair. "Like maybe if we're not careful, our plans will be flushed down the crapper."

"Don't worry," Said Inferno taking Pyro's hand. " Just one more week and we'll have it made, Magnet Head will be out of our hair, and so will my nudist of a mother."

John nuzzed into her neck.

"I still can't believe we're really doing this," Said John as he pulled a blanket around them. "I have got to be absolutely insane or something to be doing this and saying things like this..."

"That's not what you said five minutes ago." Said Jamie kissing Pyro.

The next day Jubilee pulled Storm to the side.

"Miss Monroe," Said Jubilee in a bare whisper. "I need to talk to you very very badly."

Storm waved her into her office.

"What is Ms. Lee?" Asked Storm as got up and closed the door behind her young student.

"It's about Jamie," Said Jubilee looking around nervously. "You know the new girl."

"Yes," Replied Storm. "What about her?"

"Well," Said Jubilee mustering all of her courage. "She scares me alot, and she has a tattoo on her back of the name Inferno, that was there way before we gave her her code name."

"Well," Replied Storm. "What is it about Jamie that frightens you?"

"She always has this odd calm about her," Said Jubilee. "You know like the calm before a huge storm, it's almost like she's upto something."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Asked Storm.

"No," Replied Jubilee. "Each time I come near her she's creating some kind of fireball, that each time I come around gets hotter and smaller."

"How about this," Said Storm comfortingly. " I'll talk to her for you, okay."

"Thanks Miss Monroe," Said Jubilee. "Have a great day!"

Storm stood in her door way for a while in deep thought when she saw Bobby, Pete, and Warren sliding down the hall in their socks.

"Bobby," Said Storm absent mindedly. "Come here for a moment please."

Bobby fell in mid slide. He brushed himself off and walked over to her.

"Sorry I know that I..." He was interrupted.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Jamie?" Asked Storm.

"Not really," Said Bobby. "Except that may be she can set ice on fire."

"Really," Asked Storm. "You didn't notice any tattoos anywhere when she was given her code name?"

"No," Said Bobby trying to remember. "But we didn't really give her a code name, she just sort of gave it to herself."

"Thank you Mr. Drake," Said Storm. " You may carry on."

She stood thinking for a little while longer. She had to do something, but Jamie is the ideal student, she wouldn't do anything to destroy the X-Men. Or would she?

John was, to everyones dismay, in a very good mood.

"Why must you contiue to hum that stupid song?" Growled Juggernaut.

"What song," Replied Pyro with an innocent malice. "Oh you mean this one by Green Day, well then let me sing it for you, She's a rebel She's a Saint, She's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous, She's a rebel vigilante, and She's holding on my heart like a hand grenade..."

"Please," Yelled Mystique. "Shut up you've been humming that song for over three months now, let it go!!!"

"What's the matter mother dear," Asked Pyro. "Daddy didn't give you any last night, oh well may be tomorrow."

Everyone looked at John in pure shock.

"What did you say?" Asked Mystique through clenched teeth.

"You heard me," Said John getting in her face. "You're mad because he wouldn't give you any so now you hate everything."

"You have three seconds to run before I..."

"Before you do what?" Asked a familiar voice from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of its affiliates, so shove off. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Do not sue I HAVE NOTHIHG TO GIVE YOU. Except may be a hard time.**

Piotr Rasputin stepped out of the shadows.

"If you want him dead you go through me." He said gravely.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Mystique.

"This is what I've been doing for the past four months," Said Pyro as he walked over to Pete. "Recuiting work."

"Impossible," Said Mystique. "He's one of their best..."

"And most expendable," Said Pete as he walked over to her. "They use me to do their dirty work when they want it done, which is when they enemy attacks us first, I'm sick of waiting to die, I say kill or be killed."

"I thought you were a pacifist," Said Mystique smiling. "And all along this genlte giant is a natural born fighter."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Said Pyro smiling. "You all can come out now!"

Rouge, Warren, and Kurt came out of the shadows.

"Impossible," Said Mystique as she looked the sqad of mutants over. "I think this is a set up."

"No," Said Rogue angrily. "I think that we're tired of being Storm's and everyone else's little freak show, we want what's ours, we want freedom and we want it now!"

"Ja," Said Kurt as he teleported next to Mystique. "We must hide our appearence in public as if we should be ashamed of who we are, I'm tired of hiding I say be seen now!"

"I'm tired of living everyday in hiding," Said Warren. "I'm sick of constantly feeling ashamed of myself because I'm different, I am sick and tired of being sick and tired and the X- Idiots have done nothing to help, instead they sit in their cozy chairs and idely watch as hundreds if not thousands ate being persecuted each second of each minute of each hour of each day... All I want is to be accepted for who, not what I am."

Mystique smiled.

"Mutiny amongst the rank of the X-Men's finest," Said Mystique turning to Pyro. "Magneto may have been wrong about you."

Mystique walked off. Pyro turned around and smiled as he texted Inferno.

_dun here ur next_. He texted.

A stomach virus had been running rampant and Jamie had her head in a toilet when her cell phone went off. She opened it up and read the text.

**Infernoluver19:**_dun here ur next._

Jamie smiled and texted back.

_brng thm ovr._

Pyro's phone vibrated.

**Pyrosbabie19:**_brng thm ovr._

He gathered up his exchange and sent them to the Xavier institute.

Late in the middle of the night three men came to the Xavier institute. Their clothes were bloodied, tattered, and torn. Jamie answered the door after plundering the fridge for a late night snack.

"Holy crap," She said looking at the three men. "Come on in, Ms. Monroe wake up there are some people here who need your help."

Storm put her robe on and followed Jamie out into the main hall.

"Holy crap." Said Storm looking at the four most unlikely people she had ever seen.

Juggernaut, Toad, Gambit, and Multiple Man stood cold and shivering infront of her.

"Please," Chatterd Toad. "We need your help."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Asked Storm.

"We all should," Said Multiple Man. "Or else we will be if Magneto catches us."

"I don't understand," Said Storm confusedly. "Why are you all here?"

"We are sick of killing on demand," Said Juggernaut. "He's turned into the very thing he hated as a child, he's doing to humans today, what Nazis did to him nearly six decades ago."

Storm looked at Juggernaut for a moment with a very suprised look on her face.

"You just said something extremely intelligent." Said Storm.

"Of course I did," Replied Juggernaut. "I have a Ph.D. in philiosphy, but if Magneto found out he'd kill me, honestly madam do you want someone with a genius IQ and enough muscle to crush a car around you while you hold an incredibley unstable position of power."

"Good point," Said Storm. "Jamie go get them some warm dry clothes...I'll show you to your rooms."

"Yes ma'am." Said Jamie grabbing a pickle before she left to the uniform area.

She munched on the pickle as she walked down the hallway. Just before she stepped on to the elevator she held the pickle in her mouth like a cigar and texted Pyro.

_dun here stge 2._

Pyro woke up when his phone went off in his pocket. He opened up the text.

**Pyrosbabie19: **_dun here stge 2._

He smiled and sent her a text.

_k bby gudnite i lv u.xoxoxo_

Inferno was finishing off her pickle when her phone began vibrate.

"Holy crap!" She yelled as she swallowed the last of delicious dill pickle and got her phone out.

**Infernoluver19: **_k bby gudnite i lv u.xoxoxo_

Jamie smiled and texted him back.

_i lv u 2 bby gudnite.xxxoooxxoo_

Pyro smiled as he read her text.

**Pyrosbabie19: **_i lv u 2 bby gudnite.xxxoooxxoo_

Jamie and Pyro went back to bed and slept the rest of the night dreaming about the next move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of its affiliates, so shove off. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Do not sue I HAVE NOTHIHG TO GIVE YOU. Except may be a hard time.**

Toad sat in front of Storm in a large conference room. His stare was cool and calm, void of any malace or ill will. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about the issue at hand.

"There's going to be an anti-mutant rally in Lily Park in two weeks," He said in a low hushed voice. "A large number of people will be attending, from what intel said the bloody psyche jobs are making it a family event. Men, women, children, and if Magneto has his way all of them will be slaughtered."

Storm thought for a moment.

"Alright we have a location and a date, but is there a specific time?" She asked folding her hands in concentration.

" 'Bout five in the afternoon," He said tiredly. "After the games and stuff their all going gather round for a picnic and Trask will give his everybody hates mutants speech then bam! he'll attack."

Storm looked him over for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you Toad," She said solemnly. "I'll inform the rest of the team, you're dismissed."

He polietly bowed his head and walked out.

Jamie waited for him down the hall and walked up to him. She took his hand into hers.

"If there's any thing I can do for Mr. Tony... I mean Toad tell me," She said smiling softly. "I know what it's like to be new."

"Thanks Sparky," He said patting her head and walking off. When he got to his room he unfolded the note she gave him.

_Wait for the next move. I'll tell you when. _

_P.S._

_Don't worry about the crowd. Let's just say I've got a friend that's mechanically gifted and he's great a making a crowd out of thin air._

He burned the note, smiled, cracked his neck, and went to the gym for some power lifting.

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood base Pete was spilling his "intel" to Magneto.

"During my stay with the X-men I have discovered that they have a database specifically created to hold the dates of anti-mutant rallies," He said with a voice so cold that it froze fire. "In two weeks William Trask will be giving an anti-mutant rally at Lily Park, hundreds of high ranking anti-mutant officals will be there as well as their families."

Magneto pondered the thought for a moment then smiled.

"Two generations of evil destroyed in one fell swoop," He smiled. "Poor Charles, he didn't even realize that his own men were defecting against him. We will make the first move."

"The optimal time to move would be five o' clock," Said Pete. "Everyone will be gathered to hear Trask speak then we can eliminate them all."

"Very good Colossus," Said Magento. "I'm glad to that all of you have chosen the right side."

Pete and the rest of the "defectors" shook hands with Magneto and walked out. Pyro got next to Rogue and slid something into one of her pockets.

"Hey babe wanna hook up... Oh wait sorry you can't." He walked off.

"Get bent Pyro." She said rolling her eyes.

Rogue went to the bathroom and unfolded the note.

_Next move two weeks from now. Wait for my signal. Don't worry we'll have a crowd._

Rogue tore the note up and flushed it down the toilet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of its affiliates, so shove off. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Do not sue I HAVE NOTHIHG TO GIVE YOU. Except may be a hard time.**

Jamie was bent over the toilet when Kitty found her.

"Are you okay Jamie?" Asked Kitty as she held Jamie's hair back.

"Yeah," Replied Jamie carefully. "Just an upset stomach that's all, must have eaten too fast again I'll be fine really."

"You sure?" Asked Kitty not assured by her friends comments.

Jamie nodded one more time and smiled. When Kitty left Jamie sighed and looked at the ceiling.

_One more week of this and I'll be in my grave. _Jamie thought to herself as she finally got up and walked toward her bed. She was about to take another catnap when her phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw that she had one new text message.

_Hey babe wat up?_

_Fire Man._

Jamie smiled and texted him back.

John was sitting on his bike in the middle of the woods when his phone started to buzz.

_Nmh babe, just bent ovr pot again nd u?_

_Hott stuff._

John frowned and texted her back.

_Again? u need a doc._

_Fire Man._

Jamie read the reply and scowled.

_I don't need u 2 nag me John._

_Hott stuff._

Pyro read her reply and started up his dirt bike.

_Not nagging but u r sick. u need a doc! im coming 2 get u. meet me n our spot._

_Fire Man._

Jamie rolled her eyes and plopped back on to the bed.

_Stupid men. _Jamie thought as she forced herself out of bed.

John was waiting outside of their favorite night club when Jamie rolled up on a red Harley.

"Hey babe," Said John not waiting for her to get off the bike before kissing her. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Said Jamie moving some hair out of Pyro's face. "Still a little nauseous but most of my puking is done in the morning or when I smell frying bacon."

"Weird," Replied John getting on his bike. "But you still need a doctor."

"No it will go away soon." Protested Jamie heatedly.

"Really, " Replied John crossing his arms. "After three weeks?"

"Don't get smart with me Saint John Allerdyce," Said Jamie angrily. "Or I'll put you in your place!"

"PMS much," Said John arching his eyebrows. "I'm sick of worrying about you day and night."

"I'm not your problem." Said Jamie staring him down.

"Well maybe I want you to be!!" Yelled John.

Suddenly he realized what he had just said and looked at the ground. Jamie was dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked in a now small voice.

"I didn't want it to happen like this," Said John kicking the dirt. "In a night club parking lot,yelling at each other. I wanted to do it up on the ridge where we first, you know, made love."

Jamie gulped hard, nothing she had ever experienced or done could prepare her for what was about to happen next.

"Jamie Madelyn Hendrix," Said John getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Jamie got off of her bike. She walked over to the now humble John and smiled.

"Yes I will..." Jamie said before blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel Comics, or any of its affiliates, so shove off. This is for pure entertainment purposes only. Do not sue I HAVE NOTHIHG TO GIVE YOU. Except may be a hard time.**

Jamie woke up with a start when she felt a familiar furry hand stroke her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Hank standing over her.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," He said smoothing her hair. "If you would have waited any longer your appendix would have burst."

She looked down and saw a small bandage on her abdomen.

"You must have been delerious with fever," Said Hank quietly. "Because appearently you had taken one of Mister Logan's motor bikes out for a joy ride."

She looked around for a bit then settled back down.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Asked Hank.

"Didn't want anyone to worry." She replied in a groggy voice.

"But you could have died." Said a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Storm with her arms crossed in front of her.

"How did you manage to hide the pain?" Asked the white haired teacher.

"Chronic flare-ups made me used to the pain." She grabbed for some water. "Women have a higher thresh hold for pain than men, it was easier than you think to hide."

"Next time," Said Storm firmly. "Tell us when you're in trouble, don't try to hide it. Now get some rest you still have a graduation ceremony."

Jamie smiled and nodded and watched as Storm left. Hank went over and stooped to her level.

"Be glad that I didn't tell her that it was John Allerdyce who brought you here." He whispered in her ear.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because I know what it's like to love someone like yourself." He said straightening up. "Besides why would anyohe want to turn in a hero?"

"You are full of surprises Beast." She replied.

"More than you think." He said looking at one of his computers.

A picture of DNA was forming on the screen.

John was pacing back and forth when his phone went off.

"What's up?" He asked.

"She's fine," Replied Hank. "The nausea was caused by an inflammed appendix, luckily for her we removed it in time, rest easy boy your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks furball," Said John relieved. "You have no idea what she means to me."

Hank looked down at an old photo.

"No, boy," Replied Hank. "I think I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Fight Fire with Fire and Get One Huge Fire Ball**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel comics or Fox Entertainment Industries or any of their materials. This fan fiction is a work of pure entertainment and there is no infringement intended. Please do not sue me my work is not worth the effort.**

Jamie was forced to take it easy for a few days, the idea did not thrill her much but she did what she had to do in order to get back on the battleground. Beast followed her around like a watchdog as if waiting for something to happen, which added to her wanting to leave quickly. No matter how hard she tried to be patient and calm, it seemed her body rejected her attempts at getting better. A couple of days before graduation she decided to take a walk around the mansion for some light exercise. Kitty walked up and joined her.

"You feel any better Jamie?" Kitty asked in a concerned yet perky tone.

"Yeah," Jamie lied looking Kitty dead in the eyes with slight grin. "I think I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"Good because I would like you to come with me to pick up my graduation dress with me if you don't mind." Kitty said smiling a bit, as she turned to look at Jamie.

"Sure," Jamie said with a smile that hid a sudden pain she felt in her head. "Just let me grab my coat and I'll be right back."

"Are you cold?" Kitty asked with complete concern.

"Just a little," Jamie replied holding back a shiver. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Kitty said thinking of a good lie. "I need to check my make up before I leave, you know me I always like to look my best."

Jamie was too preoccupied with trying to hide how bad she felt to care that Kitty was annoying the life out of her.

As the girls ascended the staircase, Kitty kept going on about pretty her graduation dress was, while secretly stealing glances over at Jamie to make sure that she was okay.

Each step that Jamie had taken caused her headache to become more and more intense. Kitty suddenly heard Storm shout something and she suddenly realized that Jamie was falling. Kitty tried to catch her but she was not fast enough and Jamie went tumbling down the long flight of stairs. Beast leapt as quickly as he could to Jamie.

"Storm," Beast said in a forced calm tone. "Get the medical lab ready and hurry."

Pyro was sitting at a large oak desk when the vibrating of his phone interrupted his train of thought and caused him to yell.

"Pyro," Magneto said in a threatening tone. "If you do not turn that infernal thing off, I will personally send it to the incinerator myself."

"Sorry," Pyro replied as he hit the ignore button without looking at the caller. "So we were studying Elizabethan literature."

Magneto gave the young fire manipulator a surprised look.

"Well Pyro there maybe hope for you yet." The metal bender said with a slight smile.

Rouge was in her room taking a shower when she heard her phone ring. She reached out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and looked at her phone. It was Jamie.

"Hello," Rouge said wiping water out of her eyes. "Beast how did you get this number, slow down what are you talking about, what do you mean experimentation… Okay I'll go tell him as soon as I can bye."

Rouge finished her shower and went to Magneto's office for her lessons. As she passed by him, she deliberately shoved him.

"Hey Lighter Boy," She said with a mean smirk. "Your favorite hooker's pimp called he thinks you gave her a VD."

"Hey guess what Rouge, Flower called, he wants his streaks back." John replied with a smug smirk.

"Oh, Disney references, how very clever, did you come up with that on your own or did a five year old have to help you." Rouge replied with what appeared to Magneto to be malice in her voice.

"No," Replied John smiling as he took a small bow. "Your ex-boyfriend gave me that one."

Pyro walked to his room and brushed off Mystique's persistent attempts to get him in go into the training room.

"You need to brush up on your hand to hand combat skills," Mystique said placing her scaly hand on her hips. "You haven't trained in so long a four year old could take you down at this point."

"Whatever." John replied as he tried to walk past her.

Without warning Mystique kicked at Pyro's head and tried take him down, but before, she realized it the young fire manipulator had her pinned to the ground.

"I may be young," Pyro hissed into her blue scaly ears. "But I'm not stupid, just because you don't see me practice doesn't mean that I don't."

He allowed Mystique to get back up and he faced her.

"If you ever try anything like that again I promise I will kill you." John said with a look of pure determination.

"You don't have the guts." Mystique said in a threatening tone. "You are too human to kill anyone."

As quickly, as a snake, she attacked him again and had his arms pinned behind him.

"Don't threaten me boy," She hissed into his ears. "I made you what you are and I can destroy you."

Pyro let out an amused chuckle. His right leg suddenly went behind her knees and sent her falling backwards. She landed flat on her back and with Pyro's added weight knocked the air out of her. She let go of him in her panic for air. Pyro stood up, straightened his clothes and bent down to ear level with her.

"You can't destroy what you didn't create now can you, Raven Darkholme?" Pyro asked in a dangerous tone.

She tried to give him a dangerous look, but she still could not breathe, so she lay on the floor gasping for air as Pyro walked out of the facility.

When John was a good distance away from the Brotherhood facility, he called Beast.

"What's up Fur Face?" John asked as he stopped at a small backwoods gas station to refuel.

Beast waited patiently in his office for Pyro to call. All of the results pointed to one thing, a truth that could not be any denied longer, and a truth that would forever change the face of the Mutant war. His phone began to ring and the sounds of Mozart filled the room.

_I never thought I would dread the sounds of Mozart._ Beast thought as his picked up his phone.

"Hello John," Beast said as he rummaged through his head in a vain attempt to find the right words. "It's me Beast, you need to come down here very quickly, Jamie is quite ill."

He looked across his at Storm and sighed.

John wedged his phone between his shoulder and head as he pumped gas.

"What do you mean Jamie is ill," Pyro stated in a demanding voice. "You told me she would be okay, that she would be back to normal within a week."

Beast shifted uncomfortably in his leather seat as Storm sat stern and stone faced across from him.

"I understand that Mr. Allerdyce," Replied Beast as he tried to keep the young man from panicking. "But, in my defense, I didn't realize she was in such a delicate condition."

John paid the cashier as he switched shoulders.

"What are talking about delicate condition," Pyro demanded rather loudly. "What in the hell is wrong with Jamie!"

Beast flinched as the young man's voice rang through his ears.

"She needs all of the support she can get," Beast said as he straightened in his seat. "Just please, for her sake, get here as quickly as you possibly can."

John straddled his motor bike.

"I'm on my way," John replied as he revved up the motor. "But if this is an ambush, I will personally kill you."

Beast nodded as hanged up his phone. Storm gave him a stern look and moved closer to him.

"Care to explain what's going on around here?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things.**_

Jamie lay in a coma in the medical bay with tubes connecting her body to various machines. Hank busied himself with checking her IVs as her blood tests were working. He was checking her pulse when an alarm beeped, carefully he placed her arm back down her side and walked over to his printer.

"Well this certainly is a surprise," He said softly as he read the results and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Storm I need to talk with you, now."

John was playing with his old shark Zippo when he received a text message. He opened his phone and read the message.

_I do not know who you are your name is not shown but your avatar is a heart so I assume you love her. You need to show yourself, time is running out. Hank McCoy. _

John sighed and closed his lighter. On one and they could have found her out and it could be a trap and on the second hand it could be true and she could dying or worse. He opened his lighter and closed it again and walked toward his motorbike. It may be a set up but at least he will know what's going on with her.

"This had better be good," Storm said angrily as she moved her hair out of her eyes. "The Kawalski brothers are bickering again and one almost put the other through the ceiling again."

"Storm," Hank said solemnly. "I think Jamie may be dying."

"What," Storm demanded frustrated. "How is that possible, are you sure, why?"

"I think I have an explanation, but I hope it doesn't effect the way you feel about Jamie," Hank said placing his hands on her shoulders. " Just keep an open mind that she is not her parents."

Storm gave him an apprehensive look and followed him to a large conference room.

John pulled up a hundred yards away from the mansion and called Jamie's phone.

Hank was about to start talking to Storm when Jamie's phone went off and started playing Fergilicous by Fergi.

"Hello," Hank said wearily. "You're here but you need to be protected, who are you?"

"John Allerdyce," Pyro said slowly through strained breath. "I'm the one you're looking for, I'm the one on her phone."

"Really," Hank said slowly. "Alright, John I'll meet you where you are and just stay calm."

"Thanks," John said relieved. "Just tell me one thing before you come and get me, will she be okay?"

"That's why I need to see you," Hank said sighing. "I don't know."

"Storm," Hank said carefully as he turned off Jamie's phone. "The situation has become rather complicated, but trust me when I say this, Jamie is not her parents."

"You keep telling me that and I keep worrying," Storm replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "Henry McCoy what is going on here?"

"I'll be back," Hank said smiling a hopeful smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just please, try to keep an open mind."

He walked out of the room and into a possible trap, for all he knew Pyro could be waiting with other members of the Brotherhood and it could all be an ambush, or it could all be true and he would have to tell this young man the most painful news of his life. Either way the situation was approached someone was going to be hurt or worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things**_

Hank walked just outside of the campus gate and looked for Pyro. A few seconds later he saw a well dressed young man in a royal blue polo shirt with kahi slacks and brown casual dress shoes walk up. He wouldn't have thought it to be John Allerdyce until the young man opened his mouth.

"Is that you Dr. Beast, I mean Hank, I mean Dr. McCoy?" John asked nervously.

"Yes," Hank replied in surprise. "Is that you Mr. Allerdyce?"

Pyro looked down at himself and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah," He said with a bit of apprehension. "Mr. Lensherr makes all of his students wear uniforms before he allows them into his study/classroom."

"Yes well," Hank said uncomfortably. "John before I lead you into the mansion there is something that you need to realize... Jamie is... Well... She is going to be hooked up to a lot of machines and tubes, she won't look a lot like herself."

"So she's on full life support..." John said trying to choke back his emotions.

"No son," Hank said as he walked the young man to the gate. "She's not on life support but if her genes continue to break down at this rate then yes she will be very soon and in her state that would be detrimental."

"You keep referring to her state being delicate and shit," John said angrily. "Why do you keep doing that and why are her genes breaking down, damn it beast what's wrong with my Jamie?"

Hank looked around and found a near by bench.

"Son," He said calmly. "I think you and should sit down for a moment."

"I tested her blood and she tested positive for hCG," Hank explained as she looked at the young man. "I thought that she may have had choriocarcinoma or a hydatidform mole, but she didn't have any of the two which lead me to the final and correct conclusion..."

Hank sighed and was about to tell Pyro the rest when the young man began to freak out.

"What are you talking about," John demanded loudly. "Is she dying, does she have some other type of cancer, oh my God!"

Hank looked at the young man as he was pacing erratically.

"It's my fault isn't it," Pyro said as he rubbed his head. "I did it, didn't I, God, I should have known that we were too good to be true, that I some how fucked her up, oh my God what did I do, how can I fix it?..."

Hank interrupted before the fire manipulator could go any further.

"Yes son," Hank said calmly. "You did do it, but you are not the cause of her genes breaking down, you are however the cause of her current state of gravidity."

"What's gravidity," John asked as he rushed over to Hank. "Is there a way to fix it, what's the cure?"

"Normally," Hank said as he faked seriousness at this point. "It lasts in total nine months but she has seven and a half months left."

"Wait," John replied quickly. "Does she have seven and a half months to live or will it be cured in seven and a half months?"

"She has seven and a half months until her state of gravidity passes," Hank replied seriously. "But you never let me finish telling you what hCG stands for and what it means to her."

John motioned for Hank to continue.

"hCG stand for human chorionic gonadotropin," Hank said as he led Pyro to a bench and sat him down. "It is present in three situtations, one is choriocarcinoma, two is a hydatidform mole on the uterus, and the final is pregnancy."

John processed this information for a moment then he looked at Hank.

"So what you're telling me is that she doesn't have cancer or that mole thing," Pyro said slowly to Hank. "So that leaves pregnancy."

"Yes," Hank replied as he nodded. "It does leave pregnancy, she's about a month and a half along into the pregnancy."

John nodded for a moment until it finally sunk in.

"Holy shit she's pregnant!" Pyro said to himself in disbelief. "What is it?"

"What is pregnancy?" Hank asked smirking despite the current situation.

"No," John said looking at Hank as if the older man were crazy. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's still too early to tell," Hank said smiling at the young man before him. "But if you would like to see Jamie you can."

Pyro nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"Does she know that she's pregnant yet?" He asked the older man.

"No," He replied sadly. "Unfortunately she hasn't been awake long enough to allow me the chance to tell her."

John nodded slowly as they finally made their way to the mansion doors.

"I'm staying here," John said looking at Hank. "I'm not leaving her side, screw the plans, she's worth more to me than some damn plan, besides she's carrying my child and right now family is more important to me than the plans."

"Well," Hank said as he opened the mansion doors. "Let's hope that Storm sees it that way."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things**_

John, Storm, and Hank at uncomfortably in the conference room. The tension was more than appearent and no one wanted to say the first word in fear of starting an argument. John rubbed his hands uncomfortably on his pants and sighed.

"Alright," John said scrambling up the courage to be the first to speak. "I admit it I made a horrendously stupid choice when I went over to Magneto's side, but things have happened since and I mean it from the bottom of my heart, that I have truly changed."

Storm crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically.

"How can I believe you John," Storm asked the young man calmly. "When you left the team in our hour of need?"

Hank looked over at the young man and watched his reaction.

"I didn't feel very needed at the time," John responded as carefully as he could. "All that I felt at the time was anger, frustration, and hatred. And in my opinion you all didn't do much to try to help me, but right now, this moment, this day, I promise you that I will never leave again."

Storm looked at the young man for a moment.

"I will allow you to stay here on a probationary period," She replied stiffly. "Now I think it's time to talk about why we are really here, Hank you may proceed."

"I have discovered that Ms. Hendrix is suffering from a total genetic break down," Hank said as he pointed to the projection of Jamie's DNA on the overhead screen. "It appears that very early into her life her genetic make up was manipulated so that her mutation was forced to surface at a very young age, one may even expect these traits to have been brought about only hours after birth."

"Why is her body starting to reject the gene therapy now?" Storm asked looking at the overhead.

Hank stopped for a moment unsure as to what he should say, when suddenly John spoke up.

"Because," John said looking her dead in the eyes. "She's pregnant with my child."

Storm looked at the young man for a moment.

"Hank," Storm asked out of shock. "Is this true?"

"Yes," He said unsure of what was about to happen. "Yes, it is true she is one and a half months pregnant."

"There must be some mistake," Storm said trying to shake the thought from her head. "You must have someone else's results."

"No," Hank said firmly as he verbally tried to shake Storm out of her denial. "She is pregnant, and if we do not find a solution soon, both she and the baby may, no, will die."

Storm nodded slowly and looked at John.

"I promise you Mr. Allerdyce," Storm said calmly. "That we will do any and everything in our power to help Jamie and the baby."

Without any further words Storm was about to walk out when she turned and looked at Pyro.

"Congratulations," She said calmly. "I hope the baby turns out to be half as handsome as you."

"What if it's a girl?" John asked with a small smile on his face.

"Then you're going to need high octane flame throwers," She said smiling a little. "Because all the little boys will be after her."

John chuckled lightly and shook her hand.

"Thanks Ms. Monroe." He said with a small smile.

"You're a man now John," She said firmly. "Call me Ororo."

"Yes," John said unsure of what to think. "Ororo."

Storm smiled and walked out and Hank put a hand on Pyro's shoulder.

"Would you like to see her now?" He asked the young man.

Slowly John nodded and allowed himself to be lead away by the older man.

* * *

When Pyro walked into the Medical Bay he was overwhelmed as he saw his fiance lying in a hospital bed with numerous tubes running in and out of her body. Gently he took her hand and sat beside her.

"Hey Jamie," He said softly as he stroked her hair. "It's me John, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that you're pregnant, so that means that you're going to be a mommy and I'm going to be a daddy. Before you freak out I just want you to know that I'm staying right here next to you, through thick or thin, until death do us part, I love you. So I want you to be strong and hang in there, okay."

Storm walked in and found Pyro crying next to Jamie as he held her hand. She walked over to Hank trying to stuff her emotions down.

"I, uh, I've contacted Susan Richards," She said wiping a tear from her eyes. "She's the best geneticist around so if anyone can figure out a way to save Jamie and the baby it will be her."

Hank looked over at Storm and wrapped a big furry arm around her shoulder.

"I know how hard it is to accept all of this right now," Hank said thoughtfully. "But I want you to know Ororo, that I am very proud of you for taking this in such large strides."

Storm nodded and hugged the large blue man.

"Don't thank me," She said as she rested her head in his large chest. "Thank the baby. It's slowly reminding me that when you try to fight fire with fire you will get some unpredictable results, besides who else around here is going to put up with Pyro?"

Hank smiled at her attempt to conceal her emotions and he smiled.

_Maybe, just maybe there is hope for peace after all._


	14. Chapter 14

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things**_

John was in a shallow and restless sleep when he heard something. He woke up and saw that Jamie had her eyes open. She was looking at him with a look of mixed joy and confusion.

"Hey babes," He said as he gently took her hand. "How are you doing?"

She nodded slightly and smiled.

"I've got something important to tell you," He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Fire Fly, you're pregnant."

She nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"You knew," John said as he stroked her hair. "You could hear us?"

She nodded again and pointed to the small pager in John's hand.

"You want me to get Hank?" He asked as he held the tiny device.

She nodded again and continued to look at her fiance.

* * *

Hank was snoring heavily when his pager suddenly woke him (Storm silently thanked God for loud pagers). He quickly put on his glasses and read the message.

"She's awake!" Hank said as he jumped out of bed and into some pajama pants and slippers.

Storm grabbed a night gown and matching robe and slippers and dashed out with him. When they arrived they saw her giving John the look.

"Look at me that way all you want," John said looking at the floor. "But I'm not giving you anything to write with until Hank clears it first."

Hank walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Hendrix," Hank said softly as he checked her vitals. "How are you... ow!"

Hank patted out a small patch of burning fur.

"She knows she pregnant." John said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I mean how are mother and baby doing?" Hank said glaring at John.

She gave a weak smile and patted her stomach.

"Well," Hank said uneasily. "I'm glad to hear that you are feeling better, but we need your help, we need you to tell us if you know anyone who could help you?"

She looked intently at the concrete wall she was facing and suddenly words were burnt into it. Everyone looked back and saw the words Dr. Stephen Strange. Storm and John gave eachother confused looks but Hank knew.

"Of course," He said looking at Jamie. "But tell me do you know how to find him?"

She stared intently at the wall again and letter and words began to appear.

_There is a small safe emerald green safe box under my bed, the combonation is Pache, 47, Resqueet, 92, Natum 90. You will find what you need in the box as well as instructions on how to use the items in the box. Please hurry, I want our child to live._

John and Storm looked under Jamie's bed as Hank continued to perform vitals on her, Storm now wished she had helped Hank.

"There's no lock on this safe box," Storm said as she turned over in her hand. "There's not even a way to get in its just a block of hollow metal with designs on it."

John snatched it from Storm's hand and looked at it.

"I don't get it," John said frustratedly. "Why would she tell us that the combonation was Pache,47, Resqueet, 92, Natum, 90,... Whoa!"

The designs on the box let off a golden glow and suddenly snapped open. John and Storm looked at each other then they looked in the box.

"The papers," Storm said as she went through the box. "They're all blank except for a heart in the corner!"

The moment that John touched the papers word began to quickly form.

"Okay," John said to himself. "There is a lot about Jamie that I don't know, but let's take this stuff to... Empire State and start looking!"

* * *

John and Storm were walking through an closed down section of Empire State when Storm began to talk.

"It's strange really," Storm said as she batted cobwebs away from her head. "You can adore someone to death, but in the end you don't know anyhthing about them."

"Tell me about," John said as he continued to look at a paper with the letter 'S' written is calligraphic writing on the corner. "I mean I know who her biological father and mother are, but she never told me that she was raised by Doctor Strange."

"What makes you think she was raised by Doctor Strange?" Storm asked as she looked forward into the darkness.

"Because," He replied as he looked at a piece of paper with writing on it. "It says that when we reach a large dark crater that we should say _illuminatious da Paternus. _She says here in Incantaion speak that it is a spell to show the true nature of her father's home."

"I guess that explains why her brownies were so good," She said looking at John. "Anything that good has to be magical."

John smiled at his former teach for a moment then looked ahead of him.

"Watch out!," He said as he held her back. "We're here, Illuminatious da Paternus!"

Out of the darkness a large and lavish mansion appeared out of thin air. Despite the fear they held for the unknown world of Magick they continued to walk toward the mansion. When they got to the front steps John was about to knock on the door when Doctor Strange himself answered.

"I've been waiting for you Saint John Allerdyce," He said as he motioned them into his house. "Please come in."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things**_

Pyro cautiously approached Dr. Strange. He didn't know whether or not to run or to plead for his life, after all he did take the Mystical Doctor's daughter's virginity, but as he walked closer he realized that Dr. Strange was smiling at him with arms wide open.

"You need not be afraid of me young man," Dr. Strange said as he hugged Pyro. "Everything is as she said, two sides would join as one and the destroyer of the Great Darkness would be born unto her, please come both of you, you must be very tired."

Storm walked in with the two men and gasped at the eccentric elegance of the mansion. Artifacts from every era imaginable was displayed through out his home. However the thing that caught her attention was a picture of a five year old Jamie and Doctor strange in ancient Rome.

"Ah, yes," Dr. Strange said as he looked over at the picture. "She became upset and caused the 'comet' that for told Julius Caesar's death, yes imagine my surprise when I finally paired history with her, such innocent times."

Storm nodded and looked at him.

"How did you get a picture?" Asked Pyro with a puzzled look.

"I levitated the camera and my little dragon flyer made it take," Dr. Strange replied fondly. "She was happy that day, especially after we visited the forge of Hephestis"

Storm and Pyro simply nodded. Storm however had to ask a question.

"You said that she fortold particular events," Storm said as she sat down. "Is part of her mutation the ability to see possible futures?"

"Oh, heavens no," Dr. Strange replied as he joined Storm and Pyro at the table. "Sight as accurate as her's is far from a mutation, you see her father's father was a deep believer in Kabbalah, and his father's mother had the ability of sight as well, but this type of sight was only passed in the female line there for he didn't inherit the sight, but instead he passed it onto her and that is how she can see ever so accurately, oh yes she told me before you left to make something for her condition, here I'll take you to her it will be quicker."

Storm was about to protest when suddenly they were engulfed in a strange blue light, the next thing she remembered was sitting at the same coffe table in the middle of the medical bay.

Hank looked blankly at the trio for a moment then shook his head and sighed.

"Hello Stephen," Hank said shaking the Magick Caster's hand. "Come with me, I'll take you to her."

When Dr. Strange walked into the room he was taken rather aback. He had seen her ill before, but he had never seen her in such frail condition. Carefully he walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"Hello my little dragon flyer," He said looking sadly down at her. "How is my daughter and grand child?"

She smiled weakly up at him.

"Give it to her," Dr. Strange said trying to choke down his emotions. "Give her the serum, do it now!"

Hank quickly injected the strange liquid into her IV.

"Now," Hank said with a heavy sigh. "All we can do is wait and pray."

Pyro sat on one side of her and Doctor Strange on the other. Both prayed for the woman they loved dearly, both prayed for the child they would one day love, and they both prayed for the serum to work quickly.

Jamie slept through the night, never once rousing from her sleep which worried both John and Dr. Strange. However, when the first light of morning began to shine outside, her eyes began to flitter open.

"John," She said tiredly as she shook him to rouse him from his nap. "John wake up."

When he didn't respond she grabbed a near by tissue box and threw it at his head.

"What I'm awake," He said looking up. "Jamie, Jamie baby, you're awake!"

"Yeah," She replied yawning. "I'm awake and hungry, tell me who do you have to know to get a decent meal over here?"

At that moment Dr. Strange walked it with steak and cheese omlette, whole grain toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Only the most amazing grand father in at least eighty known universes," He said a he put the tray in front of her. "Eat up sweet heart, you need to eat for you and baby now."

She took a bite of the omlette and smiled as Hank and Storm walked into the room.

"Wow," Storm said teasingly. "If I would have known you have to get sick to get breakfast in bed I would have tried it long ago."

Jamie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Storm.

"You're just jealous," She said in between bites of food. "That you don't have a super hot fiance and a completely awsome dad who can make delicious food pop into existance with a simple thought."

"Could be that too," Storm said as she sat next to Jamie's bed. "But I'm here to give you something, since you missed graduation, I'm here to present you with your diploma, congratulations Ms. Hendrix, you are an official alumni of the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

John looked at Jamie and smiled as he saw her stuffing her face.

"I am quite sure that she would give you a thank you speech," John said in a mocking formal tone. "However she and the food are currently making a baby of their own."

Jamie looked at her fiance and smiled. She knew that there would be a long road of her, no, them, but no matter what happened she knew that she had the support of her fiance, her father, and her family at the Institute. However, for things to go according to the best time line, the plan still had to be carried out in one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things_**.

A week later Jamie sat with her father in the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Okay," She said as she bit into an apple. "I figured that I could conjure up an illusion of myself that way I could technically be there but be safe here at the same time, however I would need you help to conjure my powers."

"Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me Little Mother," said smiling at his daughter. "That is a very good plan, but I feel it would be safer to do your fiance's image as well."

"Yes it would," She said as she took another bite of the apple. "But if I know John, and I do, he will want to be in the action and will want to watch Magneto fall."

Dr. Strange nodded in agreement.

"You're right," He said tapping his chin. "I suppose I can talk to him and tell him that I think it would be in the best interest of everyone involved if he stayed with you."

"Right," She looking at her watch. "Aw crap, I gotta go dad, I am attending a summer seminar to be a teacher's aide at the institute and I don't want to be late for my first class. Bye."

She kissed him on the cheek and vanished in a plume of fire.

John was waiting at the door of the seminar when Jamie suddenly appeared.

"You are so fucking lucky that you can do that," He said kissing her. "Because if you would have driven from Manhattan to here, you would be so fucking late."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," She said as they found a seat. "I am quite aware of that... Eh-unhgn"

"What's that sound for?" John asked as he looked at Jamie.

"I just realized that in three more months I won't even be able to fit in one of the middle row chairs anymore." She said looking tiredly at him.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"That won't be a problem," He said smiling at her gently. "Because in three more months you'll be helping Storm teach world history."

She looked to see if the seminar had started yet.

"Well," She said looking around. "Daddy and I figured out a way for me to be with the team while being safe here at the same time."

"I had a feeling that's what you two were talking about," John said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "And I want you to know that, despite my stonger violent urges, I'm staying with you."

She smiled at him and laced his hand with hers.

"I'm glad," She said. "That way Daddy won't have to work so hard to convince you."

"I don't know," He said looking at her with a devilish grin. "I may tell him differently just to give him a hard time."

Smiling she playfully pushed his face forward.

"Pay attention to the teacher smart ass." She said grabbing her own pen and notebook.

Saturday rolled by and the X-Men stood ready to fight. John and Jamie stood a the head of the team poised and positioned to fight. They looked over the horizon and saw Magneto fly on to the stage. He looked at the crowd of humans with disgust.

"You claim that you as far above mutants as apes are to algae," Magneto said with a cruel sneer. "If you claim to be gods then act accordingly."

The beams of the stage began to mold themselves into the perfect projectiles and fling themselves at the crowd. Magneto's look of contempt soon turned to confusion when the beams started to go through the member's of the crowd.

"Game's over Magneto," Storm said as Forge turned off the holographic projector. "You lose."

Magneto then motioned for his people to attack when he realized that he, Mystique, and a few other people were surrounded by what he once thought to be his followers.

"Traitors!," He yelled angrily. "You will all die by the hands of the humans, you will be put in chains a,nd numbers will be burned into your foreheads!"

Jamie and John walked up.

"No," John said seriously as he laced his hand with Jamie's. "You're the traitor, you turned into the very tyrant that once imprisioned you, you Erik Lensherr are no better that Adolf Hitler."

Magneto launched a metal beam at him only to have it phase completely through the young fire manipulator as it would have air.

"You don't know what you're doing," Magneto cried as Toad cuffed him with heavy duty plastic cuffs. "You'll all die, they'll kill, us all!"

"Maybe that's true," Jamie said looking at her father. "But at least we can raise our child with a clean conscience."

Jamie looked at her watch.

"Oh crap," She said looking at John. "We're almost late for my first doctor's appoint, Storm you got this don't you?"

Storm smiled and nodded as the couple's illusion vanished. She looked out over the crowd of ex-Brotherhood memembers and sighed.

"I think we're going to need a bigger mansion."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fight Fire with Fire And Get One Huge Fireball**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the characters affiliated with the previously mentioned companies. My literary work is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me because I have nothing to give anyone, my check goes into rent and other important things_**.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

Jamie and John stood before an alter in the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"John," Dr. Strange said as he smiled at his soon to be son-in-law. "As a gift for you, my daughter, and my grandchild, I am going to erase the wrongs of your past from record and give you the one trade to which you are most suited and that you have most longed for. Now may the hand fasting begin!"

Jamie smiled beneath her carefully crafted white lace veil and lifted it only once before the ceremony to give her father a kiss.

"Thank you father," She said beaming with joy. "May the Gods and Goddesses smile upon you."

"They smile upon me already," He said as he looked at her as his child for the last time. "You look beautiful in scarlet."

"We stand before this company, on this beautiful Summer day, to witness the joining of Jamie Hendrix and Saint John Allerdyce," He said with a booming yet gentle voice. "Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made?"

The ceremony ended and a cheer of joy rang throughout the halls as the ceremonial cake and drink was exchanged.

"To new a new life," John said as he drank grape juice out of the cup. "With new beginnings and a new family."

"To new life, new beginnings, and a new family." Jamie repeated as she drank out of the same cup.

"I am proud to say that Mr. and Mrs. Saint John Allerdyce" shouted happily to the crowd. "Are now one in mind, body, and soul, may their union be a joyful one and their life a long and prosperous life with many children."

"That's good," John said jokingly. "We have a head start already!"

The crowd erupted into laughter. The traditional bouquet and garter were thrown and the car was decorated in condoms and her panties, but the nontraditional aspect was the fact that the words "Fire ball on board " and a baby were drawn crudely in soap on the sides of the car.


End file.
